


Payback

by panchostokes (badwolfrun)



Series: Nick/Greg Ficlets [57]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22052830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfrun/pseuds/panchostokes
Summary: Nick and Greg prepare themselves for New Years.
Relationships: Greg Sanders/Nick Stokes
Series: Nick/Greg Ficlets [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1257824
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

> written in response to an anon on tumblr.

“You’re definitely not going out like that,” Nick shook his head, his arms crossed, lips puckered out underneath knitted eyebrows. 

Greg’s mouth was gaped open, it would have stung less if Nick had just slapped him in the face. He should have known better, than to think that Nick would accept him for who he really was, the man who wanted to celebrate the ending of one year and beginning of a new one adorned in a lacy outfit, a pair of combat boots, and covered head to toe in glitter. 

The lace wasn’t even his preference, he had done it for Nick.

Nick got up from the chair he had been sitting in, he was dressed in a sharp suit jacket, which Greg could see had nothing underneath it but the number of the new year written in what he assumed was edible body paint–a hap hazard suggestion he had made to the man a few nights ago when they were shopping at the mall. He stood toe to toe with Greg, his head lifted up with the air of disapproval, and Greg shook with anger and balled fists, feeling as if he were about to engage in a battle of wills, as he had so often done with his father under similar circumstances.

And yet, he still found himself wanting to kiss Nick’s stupidly handsome face. 

“What did you say?” Greg gulped down, he puffed out his chest, but when he really thought about it, he was ready to call Nick out on his bullshit, because he had gone out in similar dressings before, and Nick hardly batted an eye at _that,_ so what was so damn different this time?

“I said,” Nick growled, he lifted a hand and reached into his suit pocket. “You’re definitely not going out like that…Not without this.”

He held up a tube of liquid latex between the two men, and Greg’s ears and eyes lifted his lips up into a wide smile as Nick loosened up into a laugh. 

“I totally got you there, didn’t I?” 

“You did,” Greg wheezed, but he was certainly not gonna let Nick get away with it. “Shoulda known, though, words like that coming from a man who is wearing _nothing_ underneath that tight suit jacket…”

He licked a finger and slid it through the opening in the jacket between the buttons, waved over Nick’s painted skin and brought out, to his nose where he sniffed it and raised his eyebrows in concern.

“Well, nothing except this toxic paint…”

“Toxic?”

“Yeah, man, there was a recall on this stuff, thought I threw it all away.

“Oh, man,” Nick groaned as he quickly unbuttoned the jacket, threw it to the floor in frustration. He began to wipe the paint off his skin, when Greg surprised him by suddenly pushing him down onto the couch and began to lick his chest. 

“I’m just kidding, dude,” Greg giggled. “Payback’s a bitch, isn’t it?”

“Mm-hmm, sure is,” Nick moaned. “Now I’m gonna have to re-paint myself…”

“I’ll do you if you do me,” Greg suggested, holding up the tube of liquid latex.

“Deal,” Nick grinned as he traced the pathway that he would soon paint on his lover’s skin, as Greg did the same with his tongue.


End file.
